Father's day
by Lamker
Summary: It's father's day and many already have planes. Although most of the Fairy Tail members are orphans, one of the few that has a father, probably would have wished he didn't. Laxus and his father hadn't spoken in a very long time, but what can happen when the son tries? And what has he to say to his father? *One shot*


**So this is a one shot that came to mind during class at school and had to write it down. It doesn't have any connections with my other Fairy Tail stories, but feel free to read those =)**

 **I don't own anything but the grammar mistakes. Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was father's day as the Fairy Tail members celebrated. Then again, almost every day was a party with these guys so it wasn't that much of a difference. There were however, a few people missing from the Guild today. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza had all gone together, while Gajeel and Levy left a bit earlier. The Strauss' had decided to stay here this year and drink along with Cana and Gildarts as the father received what he had always wanted. A child's love.

"Bunch of idiots," Laxus mumbled and took a swing of his beer.

"It must very ironic," Mira smiled, but her eyes were sad as she looked at the Lighting Mage. "Most don't have parents, yet they celebrate the day anyway. And you, who still has a father, don't so much as mention him…"

"Well forgive me if I don't wanna talk about my psycho dad that's after some crazy legend and had planned to destroy our Guild," he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it was the truth.

"But… He's still your father right?" at those words, he remembered when he said almost the same thing to his grandfather when he was a teenager.

"Sure doesn't act like it…" he muttered and drank again.

"Maybe you could at least give him a chance? I mean-" she would have continued had the blonde not slammed his mug on the bar.

"Look!" he glared and stood up, getting the attention of everyone else in the Guild.

"He's a crazy bastard that doesn't give a damn about his family! I see no point in trying to reason with him over anything!" it was rare for Laxus so snap like that, especially around Mira or anyone else he didn't really hate.

"So why don't you just stop," he added clenching his fist.

"Laxus… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I wasn't really thinking," the Demon looked to the ground, ashamed that she even brought the subject up.

"Yeah, you weren't…" the Dragon Slayer turned around to leave and saw the faces of the guild mates. It had been a long time since they last looked at him. But now he knew he deserved it. He just didn't feel like doing anything about it.

"Sorry," it was barely hearable, but the two S Class Mages in the hall both heard it loud and clear as Laxus left the building.

"Man, what an ass…"

"I mean seriously…"

"He didn't have to be so mean…"

"Quiet all of you!" Gildarts hissed and glared at the ones who spoke. "Try putting yourselves in his shoes. I'm sure he just loves people reminding him of what his father's like."

That made the smart asses fall quiet and look to the side, feeling a bit guilty now. No matter how you look at it, Ivan really was a mad man and many just expect Laxus to follow.

"Where are you planning on going?" Makarov asked as he stood before the Guild, eyes closed.

"None of your business," Laxus walked past the Guild Master.

"Laxus… If you're going there, make sure you are prepared… Backing out is not an option for a wizard of Fairy Tail," the old man opened his eyes but didn't turn to look at his grandson.

"Yeah, I know… And don't worry. I just got one thing I wanna say to him," without another word, the blonde walked away from the guild.

* * *

"Oi, prisoner 5402550, get up!"

"What?"

"You have visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Just get on your feet!"

Laxus was leaning on a wall, eyes closed and headphones on. For what he was about to do, it'd take all his concentration. And he had to admit, a part of him was a bit nervous. But when he felt a light, as if scared, tap on his shoulder, he knew time was up. Looking at the man, he removed the headphones before following him into a small room.

Inside, he was a table with two chairs. One side had a pair of cuffs on the end, while the other had a red button, which was to call for help.

Sighing, Laxus sat on the side with the button, although he won't need it. Now he just had to wait for the man of the hour to come. Almost immediately after the officer that escorted the Lighting Mage into the room left, another door opened and thought it stepped two men.

"It's you?" the prisoner was stunned as the officer sat him down and cuffed him to the table.

"Been a while hasn't it, useless old man," Laxus closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here, foolish son?" Ivan stared directly at the blonde.

"Bein' honest, I don't really know…" the Lighting Mage shrugged.

"Well don't waste my time then…" the former Master frowned.

"You know what day it is?" the son asked, looking to the side.

"What has that to do-?"

"I came here today, 'cause of it," Laxus cut him off, looking back with narrow eyes.

"Tch, feeling guilty that your father is in prison because of what you did?" Ivan smirked.

"Sheesh… You really are pain in the ass…" the blonde closed his eyes again.

"Or is it that you need some help and came to me?" he added, his smirk growing.

"I came for a reason even I'm not sure about…"

"Oh really? You really are a fool!" the prisoner laughed.

"So, what is it? I don't have all day you know," there was a silence between them, as Laxus still hasn't opened his eyes.

"I came to thank you," he finally answered, eyes opening and showing _pity_. Ivan was too taken back by what Laxus said to even notice the look.

"J-Just what kind of a joke is this?!" he hissed, standing up and tripping the chair over.

"No joke old man… I simply realized that," the Lighting Mage had remained fully calm. "If you hadn't done what you did… acted the way you did, I probably wouldn't be who I am today."

"You were never supposed to even live this long!"

"Yeah, I figured that sometime along the way, but I am here. And I finally moved past my anger and hatred. I accepted things as they were and now, I got a Guild – no a family that actually cares about the crap happening to me. I almost let myself be destroyed by the same hatred you had, but I was saved in time…"

"You little brat!" the father hit the table with his hand as hard as he could. "Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that?!"

"I'm my own man… And I'm just trying to help you. The crap you did is making gramps look bad and my friends worry," he was still so calm, Ivan thought it was all a dream.

"Your own man you say? Don't make me laugh! You shall forever be in your grandfather's shadow as well as mine!"

"Maybe… But I won't know until I try right? And I've already set my sights on that. **Backing out isn't an option for Fairy Tail wizards**."

"OUT!" the older man shouted. "Get out of my sight!"

Slowly, Laxus stood up and turned around as his father shook with fury. He had half expected this to happen, but there was still something he had to say.

"By the way dad," the way he said it made Ivan shake. "I forgive you," was the last thing he spoke before opening the door and leaving the prison all together.

* * *

"I'm proud of you," Makarov stood in his office, as Laxus was leaning on a wall.

"Nothin' to be proud of…" the boy sighed, eyes closed.

"You're wrong there… It takes a lot of courage to say what you did. I'm sure many just wouldn't be able to do it," the Mater shook his head.

"I guess we should thank the Guild then… Mira especially."

"You should do that…"

"Gramps…"

"Yes?"

"Happy father's day."

A moment later, the door was closed gently, as the grandfather started crying with joy. He had wondered so many times, who he had to thank that he had his grandson back. Even if he was still a bit of an ass at times, he would take that over 7 years ago any day.

" _Perhaps I should visit Ivan as well…_ " he thought still crying.

" _Or maybe another day… Laxus visiting must have been traumatic enough_ ," he managed to joke a little.

"Mira," he called and stood by the bar, as the Demon came over, looking at the floor.

"What can I do for you Laxus?" she asked voice still thick with shame.

"…Stop acting like that for a start," he smiled when she finally looked him in the eyes. "It's not your fault… I'm just… I don't really like talking about my old man is all…" he was very bad at apologies and hoped she'd understand.

"If you ever feel like you have too much on your mind, you know I'm always ready to listen," she smiled back, knowing he was doing his best.

"Yeah, thanks for that Mira," a small, very small, blush appeared on his face.

"Anyway!" he quickly changed the subject before it got to awkward. "I'll take five mugs of beer…"

"Oh my… Must be really something if you want to forget," she giggled and started making the beer.

"I guess you could put it that way," he smiled a bit as the first mug arrived. Soon after he got the first sip, "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" was heard as the just put his arm up and let Natsu slam right into it, before laughter erupted as well as more fights. A smile appeared on the blondes face as he drank the beer.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it and do review ^^**


End file.
